


anything to make it end

by AngstBabyJae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Yikes, alternate ending to season 3 episode 6, i'm sorry in advance, just had this dark idea, no i do not hate catra, she's literally my fave, y'all gonna hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstBabyJae/pseuds/AngstBabyJae
Summary: Go read "Dear Adora, Love Catra" for some happy ending suicidal stuff lmaoThis is just pure angst and I'm so sorryPlease heed the warnings





	anything to make it end

Fading, fading, fading.

Catra’s fading fast as she falls.

Then suddenly she isn’t fading...

She’s burning.

Finally the pain is ending, but why does it hurt so much?

_ <strike>Kill me.</strike> _

Then she’s back. Back in life, the last place she wanted to be.

_No! No! No!_

She braces herself against the hard floor of the sanctum, wide eyed and desperate for an end.

She feels her face.

Not the part that the void had devoured, but the part where Adora had declared her hatred.

She feels nauseous as she rubs the bruise.

_I deserve worse._

_ <strike>Stab me.</strike> _

_ <strike>Burn me.</strike> _

_ <strike>Hurt me.</strike> _

_ ** <strike>K i l l m e.</strike> ** _

The debris around her is rising, gravitating towards the pull of the portal.

She stands, backing away in confusion as the debris freezes midair.

Blinding light.

It was everywhere. It was everything.

And her.

At the center of it all.

_Always. Always. Always. **Adora.**___

_ _ <strike>She’s so beautiful.</strike> _ _

_ _H_ _

_ _U_ _

_ _R_ _

_ _T_ _

_ _

_ _M_ _

_ _E_ _

_ _She destroys what's left of the portal with a mighty shout that reverberates through Catra’s very soul._ _

_ _Catra is scared._ _

_ _She runs. Hordak is frozen in place. She grabs his arm._ _

_ _“Come on! We have to go now!”_ _

_ _The fool reaches a hand up to the neck of his armor before nodding in resolution and running towards the exit. Catra follows._ _

_ _ _Don’t look back._ _ _

_ _ _Don’t look back._ _ _

_ _ _Don’t look-_ _ _

_ _She turns._ _

_ _It’s looking into She-Ra’s- no, Adora’s- eyes that her heart really starts to splinter._ _

_ _It had been broken and smashed and shocked and burned._ _

_ _And now it was starting to fade away._ _

_ _For it was here, looking into those eyes, that she realized that no, she hadn’t lost everything before._ _

_ _When she was stripped of everything she had and abandoned to die in a wasteland._ _

_ _Now, she had truly lost it all._ _

_ _ _Hate._ _ _

_ _The look doesn’t suit Adora’s pretty face._ _

_ _Those eyes pierce her damned soul with a fear unknown._ _

_ _She backs away in terror and narrows her eyes in resolve._ _

_ _G_ _

_ _O_ _

_ _O_ _

_ _D_ _

_ _B_ _

_ _Y_ _

_ _E_ _

_ _

_ _A_ _

_ _D_ _

_ _O_ _

_ _R_ _

_ _A_ _

_ _It’s at some point in their escape that she ditches Hordak and circles back around._ _

_ _She finds an abandoned stun gun on the ground and picks it up. She changes the setting to lethal._ _

_ _She hears voices._ _

_ __Princess_ voices._ _

_ _Good. She wants to be in a place where they can find her._ _

_ _“We need to go! Now!”_ _

_ _ _ **Shadow Weaver.** _ _ _

_ _Catra rounds the corner and steps out from the shadows._ _

_ _“Leaving so soon?” she asks, smirking through her pain._ _

_ _She grabs the young ice princess and holds the stun gun to her small head._ _

_ _At once all of the princesses have their magic at the ready and trained on Catra._ _

_ _“Now, now, none of that magic bullshit! You want little princess here alive, don’t you,”_ _

_ _“You’re bluffing, Catra!”_ _

_ _“Am I!?”_ _

_ _She switches off the safety._ _

_ _The princesses tense._ _

_ _The one in her arm squirms and tries to use her magic, but Catra pins her arms behind her back._ _

_ _She takes a deep breath._ _

_ _“Okay. Everyone stays calm and no one gets hurt,” Except me, “Now, this is what’s going to happen. Sparkles here is gonna summon her glittery death shit and _kill_ Shadow Weaver,”_ _

_ _Shadow Weaver reaches out her arm in an attempt to summon magic. Nothing happens. She reaches out her hand to Glimmer._ _

_ _“DON’T TRY THAT SHIT WITH ME!” she puts her finger over the trigger. The girl is crying hard now._ _

_ _Glimmer puts her hand down and steps back._ _

_ _“Catra,” she says, “Put Frosta down. Take me instead,”_ _

_ _“Oh, I want to, but that’s not gonna make you listen, is it? Now! Kill her!”_ _

_ _Adora steps forward._ _

_ _She walks straight up to Catra and moves the gun from Frosta’s head to her own._ _

_ _She de-transforms._ _

_ _The lab is crumbling around them. They don’t have much time._ _

_ _ _I’m out of time._ _ _

_ _ _ ** <strike>I’m so sorry.</strike> ** _ _ _

_ _She looks Adora straight in her teary eyes, trying to say a thousand things in a glance. _ _

_ _Frosta uses the opportunity to slip out and run to Glimmer. Catra couldn’t care less._ _

_ _She moves the gun to the side of her own head._ _

_ _Adora gasps._ _

_ _She presses her lips, soft and quick, to Adora’s._ _

_ _“I’m sorry,” she whispers for only her ears to hear, “I love you,”_ _

_ _She pulls the trigger and finally she is at peace._ _

_ _Adora screams as Catra’s body courses with electricity before going limp._ _

_ _Her fingers immediate seek a pulse._ _

_ _There is none._ _

_ _She sobs and backs away in horror._ _

_ _Shadow Weaver steps slowly towards the corpse._ _

_ _She brings two fingers to Catra’s eyes and closes them._ _

_ _She grabs Glimmer’s hand, flowing with magic._ _

_ _They leave Catra’s body behind to be buried by the rubble._ _


End file.
